Automotive bus transceivers normally provide a simple interface for mode control of a device/microcontroller in a network. Such devices/microcontrollers can include door control units, dashboard controllers, etc. A typical standard transceiver makes use of up to two dedicated mode control pins, and this means that there are usually not more than four different states of operation.
More complex interfaces, such as I2C and SPI, are known to increase the number of control modes for a device. Also, it is known to add additional dedicated mode control pins in excess of the typical two control pins. Disadvantages associated with these examples can include a more expensive device that is incompatible with earlier devices, and this means that such a new transceiver may not be provided as a drop-in replacement for known transceivers.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in the specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.